Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility
The Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility (トーキョー地下下水施設 Tōkyō chika gesui shisetsu) is a location in Jet Set Radio Future. Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility When entering the Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility for the first time (following the story) the player will enter the area and will skate and fall into a trap that the player cannot get out of. Garam appears and says you are the 30th person to fall in his trap, but as a '30th Sucker Anniversary' he will let you out, as long as you impress him. He then teaches you to jump off halfpipes by doing handplants and airs on the sides of the halfpipe and then helps you out of the trap by dropping down rails to grind up and out of the trap; then the player starts the objective of tagging all the switches in the area to open the door to the Bottom Point of the Underground Sewage Facility. From this area, you can go to Kibogaoka Hill, Fortified Residential Zone, The Bottom Point of the Sewage Facility (once opened), and Rokkaku-dai Heights. Appearance The Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility is one of the rather odd locations in JSRF. It has lots of half pipes good for practice coinciding with wall runs. It is a map to easily get lost in. The player's voice also echoes throughout the area. Storyline While attempting to find Poison Jam's hideout, Rapid 99 alerts the player of its location in the sewers. When the player enters the Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility, they must spray all the switches located around the multitude of halfpipes, platforms, and odd grinding obstacles. Once all of the switches are sprayed, the gate to The Bottom Point of the Sewage Facility is opened, and the player is then allowed to continue. The Bottom Point of the Sewage Facility In The Bottom Point of the Sewage Facility, the player finds the Poison Jam group and their leader Cube, who then challenge the player to Tagger's Tag. When the player defeats Poison Jam, Cube says "Tsk...never send a man to do a woman's job." before skating away. She can be found once again in the Bottom Point of the Sewage Facility. She will then challenge the player to a Race around the area, and if the player is victorious, she joins the GG's. Graffiti Souls Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility Pre-spawned Souls: 1: Air on the right side as you air over the first gate blocking the way up to the first switch. (Grinding and jumping will not work) 2: There is a Graffiti Soul on the rail that leads you up to the first switch. 3: There is a soul on top of the tank in which the final switch is encased in. Street Challenge Souls: Unlockable Characters * Poison Jam- Unlocked by getting a Jet ranking in both The Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility and The Bottom Point of the Sewage Facility. * Garam- Once the player gets out of the trap at the beginning of the area, Garam will be waiting for them on top. Talk to him and he will join the GG's. * Cube- Anytime after Chapter 6 (The Noise Tanks getting defeated) the player must return to the Bottom Point of the Sewage Facility. Cube will be waiting where the player first encountered her, and will then proceed to challenge them to a race. She will join the GG's if the player is victorious. Trivia *If one waits long enough on the third floor of the sewage facility a giant brown lizard appears. However the lizard only simply walks around and is not able to be interacted with beyond being able to skate against it. The lizard enters and exits through a hole in the wall big enough for its size. *The TUSF is unique in that every time you enter it you hear the same song (The Scrappy- Latch Bros Remix).. *This is the only location where the player cannot deal with the Rokakku Police, unlike the first game. *This level and the bottom point are the only levels in the game with no special street challenge (instead, you get a second points challenge) ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Locations